


A traumatic evening

by Emeraldgaze18



Category: Dreamswap - AU - Fandom, Undertale (Fandom), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamswap (Undertale), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldgaze18/pseuds/Emeraldgaze18
Summary: Dreamswap Nightmare is captured and about to be brought to Dreamswap Dream, but his kidnappers get a "better" idea.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	A traumatic evening

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the bad english (don't make comments about this), i'm italian.....  
> This is my first story in english so please, have mercy.......  
> I hope you enjoy this..thing that i've wrote.
> 
> This story contains explicit rape, if you are sensibile don't read.

Nightmare didn't know how he ended up in that situation.

He had left the house to clear his mind about their last confrontation with his brother and when he was about to return home he had been hit in the head by what was probably a rock and passed out.

when he awoke he was bound, gagged and surrounded by a group of five masked people so heavily that he did not understood if they were humans or monsters: 

Person 1 (the boss): well, well, well, look who we have caught, the one and only "guardian of negativity", Nightmare.

Person 2: Can you imagine how well Lord Dream will reward us for capturing him?

one of the people pulled out a knife and approached Nightmare, who gulped under the blindfold:

Person 3: What are you doing, idiot!? Everyone knows that Lord Dream wants him alive!

person 4: *uff* ok *puts away the knife*

Person 5: Come on! let's go away before his friends find us.

Nightmare tried to fight all the way, until sunset but eventually resigned and surrendered, the five stopped at a clearing to eat and rest.

Nightmare, meanwhile, was disgrunts under his bandage, angry at himself for has being caught as an idiot and he were genuinely afraid of what would happen to him but all he could do was hope that Cross and Error would find him and save him.

When he looked up he noticed that, the one who was supposed to be the head of the five people, was staring at him with an unsavory look and smile, so Nightmare gave him a bad look that said: "what the fuck are you looking at?"

the dude's smile widened a little more and he got up heading towards Nightmare:

person 5: hey, what are you doing, man?

the guy didn't listen to him, he lowered himself to Nightmare's height and began to peer every inch of his figure, from head to toe. 

Nightmare was genuinely uncomfortable, when the boss turned to his mates without taking his eyes off Nightmare:

boss: hey, guys, don't you find it's a shame that such a nice morsel becomes dust?

person 5: mhm..... You know what? *grin* you're right pal, I mean, come on! Look at him! To be the guardian of negativity isn't he one of the most beautiful creatures we have ever seen?

Person 3: *grin too* well at least he's Lord Dream's twin brother, we shouldn't be surprised that he's just as handsome.

the other four boys got up and surrounded Nightmare, who was beginning to be seriously frightened:

person 4: why instead of handing him over to his brother we don't keep him for us?

Person 2: Yes! it would be a shame for such a wonderful body and face to be wasted! What do you say, boss?

boss: I say........*caress Nightmare's face until he get to his hips*.... it's a great idea~

the negative prince did not even have time to blink his eyes that he found himself on the cold ground of the clearing 

with legs and arms spread out and held blocked by the four subordinates while their boss stood astride him and brutally kissed him.

Nightmare tried to escape the kiss but the dudes boss grabbed him by the neck, forcing him to keep his head still.

meanwhile the other guys ripped off his clothes and as this happened 

the boss took the liberty of exploring Nightmare's body more and more, 

kissing, biting, touching and even licking the prince's bones as he was stripped:

Skull, sternum, chest, spine, pelvis, no part of Nightmare's body remained untouched

And Nightmare wasted no time in shouting threats, bad words and pleads to stop,

but that just made giggle the four guys who were keeping him stuck on the ground

and not only that, in fact that seemed to excite their boss more:

boss: you have a wonderful voice, I can't wait to hear you scream with pain and pleasure~

Nightmare: Fuck all of you! perverts pieces of mph!-

He was silenced by another brutal kiss.

At last the boss decided It was time to move on to the fun part and ordered to Nightmare of evocate an ectoplasmatic vagina. 

The prince tried not to cry and refused with all his strength but the boss grabbed him by the chin forcing Nightmare to look him in the eyes:

Boss: oh, i think it's better for everyone that you do as I tell you, otherwise we will find your two friends and we'll torture them and kill them before your beautiful eyes~

Nightmare: No! Don't you dare touch Cross and Error, assholes! 

Boss: so, do as i've said.

Nightmare let some purple tears flow down his face as he summoned an ecto-vagina.

The boss licked his mouth at the sight and untied his pants, while the other four looked at Nightmare with an hungry look that said "I can't wait for my turn":

The boss whispered in Nightmare's "ear" 

Boss: good and wise boy, Oh, and don't close your eyes.

Nightmare nodded and then a terrible pain struck the lower part of his body as the boss pushed himself inside him and started pushing violentely. 

Nightmare screamed of pain and pleaded the boss of stop or at least slow down but he has received no mercy, just teaseds under the form of playful praises:

Boss: awww, how cute! You're virgin, and i'm the one who's taking it! What a honor for me!

While their boss were having a "good time", the other four guys were playing with the negative spirit, saying things as terrible, as: "Where are your friends now!?"; "Even your brother hate you!"; "This Is the only kind of love you'll ever receive!" And other terrible things.

the pushings became more and more violent and his tears, at that point no more keeped, were flowing like purple rivers.

It seemed that, that torture would never end.

At the end the guy screamed of pleasure and culminated inside Nightmare pushing harder one last time, 

after a bit the guy went out from him and Nightmare felt as if the guy had removed the blade of a big knife from his body.

Nightmare's body were painful everywere, and he were hurt both emotionally and phisically, and the worst part were that he knowed that it wasn't over yet,

In fact while the boss were rearranging himself, he turned to his mates and asked:

Boss: who want to be the next to have some fun?

The guy number four grinned, caressing Nightmare, exited at the sight of the negative prince in that state:

Person 4: Thanks for have prepared him boss, He look delicious like this~

Person 5: isn't better that we wait five or ten minutes between one and the others? You know, for give him some time to take breath.

Person 3: I don't want our new toy to die of fatigue.

Boss: You're right.....*he turned to the number four* five or ten minutes, then you can have fun with him.

Person 4: *uff* ok, boss.....

The person number two leaned on Nightmare's "ear" and whispered:

Person 2: you belong to us now, negativity's prince. 

And Nightmare remained there, concious of what was going to happen,, and all he could do was mentally pray for someone to come and save him.

Nightmare: *whispering* Cross....Error......Brother....anybody, plese....help me......


End file.
